Introduction: The Genomic/Proteomics core facility will provide support to the entire Region VIII RCE. This core will function in three broad ways: (1) the core will provide specific services that are deemed universal in terms of the development and execution of post-genomic studies. To include the development and printing of genome DMA-based microarrays, array data acquisition and analysis, DMA sequencing and proteomic support such as tandem mass spectrometry and 2-D PAGE image analysis. (2) the Genomics/Proteomics Core will provide technical assistance to investigators as needed with the design of oligonucleotides for real-time-PCR and their application, proteomic analysis via 2-D-PAGE and mass spectrometry, and high throughput production of recombinant proteins and development of purification techniques and Bioinformatics. (3) Develop new postgenomic platforms for drug screening The Genomics/Proteomics Core will support the projects of the RCE in obtaining, analyzing and interpreting post-genomic information. A central theme of this RCE proposal is to develop new vaccines, diagnostics and novel chemotherapeutics against pathogens that are bioweapon agents. This core will develop post-genomic tools and resources, and accordingly provide support to each of the research projects so that these projects may exploit current and future genomic data. Project interactions: The Post Genomics Bioinformatics Core has direct connections to proposed research plans of several RCE Nodes: II.A. Bacterial Zoonoses Disease Control and Biodefense: The Post Genomics Bioinformatics Core will support this research node by providing DMA microarrays, and performing proteomic-related mass spectrometry. The core will also assist in the validation of post-genomic data via RT-PCR and the production of recombinant products. In addition Aim 3. of the core will be integral with the development of novel inhibitors by providing HT screening on compound libraries (such as M.A.2., II.A.4.) II.B. Arboviral Disease Control and Biodefense: The major contribution to this project by the Post Genomics Bioinformatics Core is envisioned to be primarily in providing support for use of the mouse DMA microarrays, immunoregulatory DMA microarray and RT-PCR technologies. The Viral Zoonoses Program will also benefit from the production of recombinant products and mass spectrometry support (section D.1.f.). II.C. UCHSC Molecular Pathogenesis of Burkholderia Select Agents: The University of Colorado Health Sciences Project encompassing Projects II.C.1.-II.C.6. will be supported by the Post Genomics Bioinformatics Core in a similar fashion to the other projects. The core will support post-genomic studies involving DMA microarrays, molecular identification of proteins by mass spectrometry and high throughput screening. II.D. Development of Bacteriophage Amplification Reagents and Immuno-detectors for Y. pestis and F. tularensis (CSM). The Post Genomics Bioinformatics Core will provide bioinformatics support for comparative genomics and genome mining. II.G. Antiviral therapies for potential Bioterrorism Viruses (Utah State University Research Project): The Utah State University Research Project (Project II.G.2.) will obtain assistance making a VEE construct (TC-83 vaccine strain) expressing Bcl-2 gene. Other support could include whole mouse array and aspects of recombinant protein production. The cores in this RCE proposal have an integral relationship to each other. The Post Genomics Bioinformatics Core will support the Animal Core (I.B.S.a) by providing tools and reagents to help characterize the animal models of infection on the genomic scale. This support will primarily come in the form of the whole genome mouse array, the immunoregulatory direct array and the real time PCR technologies for sequence detection. In addition, work done in the Product Development and Manufacturing Core (I.B.S.b.) will benefit from the Post Genomics Bioinformatics Core facility because of the recombinant products support and mass spectrometry support.